


Not a Beta in Sight

by sdwbf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwbf/pseuds/sdwbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding things, even from each other, is the Winchester way. John thinks both his sons are betas, but only Sam knows the full truth. He's an alpha and his brother is an omega. Stanford is looming and the only way Sam can take Dean with him is to mate and breed him. Based on <a href="http://take-the-knot.livejournal.com/38093.html?thread=525005#t525005">this prompt</a> for the comment meme at Take_the_knot. This one is more loving than carnal. Also, it isn't written in a reality where Sam's all demon-blood-tainted, dark-destiny-boy, and for the record, I've never been a fan of John-bashing, so this is the John from <em>Shadow</em> -- flawed, but obviously a man who deeply loved his sons.</p><p>Posted to Live Journal Jan. 1, 012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Beta in Sight

  
**Not a Beta in Sight** by sdwbf

Sam Winchester knew the truth. All of it. He not only took a smug pride in this, but it amazed him, too. The youngest member of the household and he'd known for as long as he could remember. Hilariously, it was Dad who missed all of it. Mostly because Sam's big brother was so damned good at hiding shit.

Dean was beautiful. Full lips, narrow waist and green eyes to make the hardest heart melt -- he had an undeniable prettiness about him. Should have told everyone with half a brain cell the truth, but Dean obviously felt keeping his secret was important to his family's safety so he had swiftly become a master at getting even their father to deny common sense.

And Dean was fucking clever about it. Instead of simply modeling his dress and behavior after their, oh, so alpha father, he kicked it up several notches so he came across as a beta trying to play alpha. Sam knew it did fool a few people here and there into assuming he _was_ an alpha even though no alpha in history had ever made anyone looking at them consider the word 'pretty.' But Sam had learned a long time ago that the world was as full of morons as it was evil things.

It helped that Dean was as smart (yes, for all his sniping to the contrary, Sam knew Dean was at least as smart as he was) and deadly as he was beautiful. Hard for anyone to look into Dean's lovely eyes and not sense the hunter behind them. Helped even the smartest of people assume he was a beta. Except Sam wasn't most people. He was Dean's brother. The person Dean pretended to be something else for because Dean had to come off as capable and strong to keep Sam cared for and safe.

Sam watched him do it. Watched him deny everything he was with steel-toed boots, flannel shirts and complaints about 'chick-flick moments.' Sometimes he worried such a fundamental denial of a person's nature was harmful to Dean, and he used Dean's inability to deny him anything to get the cuddles Dean needed to give far more than Sam needed to receive. Although he did love the feel of Dean's body against him.

Yes, Sam had always known the truth about Dean. His brother was an omega and meant for soft words, gentle touches, babies in his belly and an alpha to take care of him. But he hid it. Even when he went into heat. Pheromone blockers. They'd been around for decades and kept an omega not ready to mate safe from predatory alphas, but the older an omega got, the more dangerous it became to use them. Not chemically, but emotionally. An omega's entire biology was based on being bred. Denying it had driven more than one of Dean's kind to suicide, and no, Sam was _not_ going to let that happen to his beautiful brother.

He had a few secrets of his own. It had started as a silly game for him. If his Deanie was going to pretend to be a beta, Sammy was going to pretend to be something else, too. Sure the physical differences between alphas, betas and omegas didn't manifest until puberty, but it was extremely rare for a male to be surprised by popping a knot, staying the same or ending up with a small dick and no balls. It was how Dean had known to start deliberately overdoing the 'yes, I have a knot and a huge one at that' behavior for as long as Sam could remember.

Sam, on the other hand, let himself relax with the knowledge that he really would have a huge knot and get 'in touch with his inner chick' as Dean always put it. Yes, he was an alpha like Dad, but he'd always told the man he was a beta like Dean. Given males had a tendency to want to be alphas, it never really occurred to anyone, especially Dad or Dean, that Sam would lie about that. Not even when he hit puberty and started fighting with Dad all the time.

No, Sam did not regret that. He'd be damned if he'd pretend to agree with John Winchester when he didn't, but he did hate how much it hurt Dean to always get caught in the middle. But that was going to change soon because Sam knew all the secrets.

Dean was an omega pushing at ages where denial was going to do some serious damage. Sam was an alpha with an acceptance letter to and a full-ride scholarship for Stanford University in his duffle bag. And most importantly, the final secret, the thing he'd known from the moment he'd practically had his first thought – Dean belonged to him. And Sam had four weeks before they needed to leave for California to make Dean see it.

*

Sam decided even Fate must be on his side. At 30 days and counting, Dad took off on a long hunt, saying it was one he could handle alone, so they could stay behind and earn a little money via summer jobs. Not the man's usual orders, but for all Sam ranted and raved about him, he knew their dad loved them, and while he might have missed a lot of things over the years, Dad had noticed Dean wasn't acting like he felt well.

Sam knew it was depression, not a looming case of the flu. His pretty omega was twenty-three, in the prime of his breeding years, but his womb was empty. Made Dean's heats hell. Broke Sam's heart to hear him softly whimpering in his sleep, but no more. Sam had a plan. In two weeks, Dean would go into heat and he was giving him a baby, making Dean _legally_ Sam's. His scholarship would accommodate his family including a generous bump in living expenses, and he'd get Dean the hell out of here.

In a less dysfunctional family, he could simply sit Dean down, tell him the plan and they could get on with the fucking. But no, that wouldn't work for the Winchesters. Too many secrets layered on secrets. Besides, Dean would see this as the ultimate 'screw you' from Sam to Dad and would end up in the middle again. So Sam needed to get a bun in that lovely oven before he announced they were heading west. Would leave Dean no choice and get him out of any wars waged between the two alphas.

Felt a little guilty about that. He was sure Dean's idea of a perfect life was all three of them together hunting for the rest of their lives. No doubt complete with some magical way for him to have babies, too. Or he was more practical and figured he'd come clean to Dad some day and have him knock him up. Wasn't unheard of – and another reason Sam needed Dean pregnant with his baby – although sibling matches were far more common. Especially in cases where something happened to a parent and the number of siblings was abnormally small. Like say a demon killing Mom on a whim before she could even have a third child.

Anyway, no one would raise an eyebrow over Sam Winchester mating Dean Winchester, but doing it without full disclosure of 'the plan' made his conscience ache. But he didn't want Dean torn between them or staying behind with Dad. Although if Seduce Dean didn't work, Sam _would_ sit Dad down and tell him to do his duty by Dean and either find him a mate or claim him. It would save Dean's sanity either way, but Sam couldn't forgive Dad for making them live a life where Dean had to hide who he was. Or that Dad couldn't get his head out of his ass enough to see that Dean _was_ hiding. No, as far as Sam was concerned, Dad had forfeited his rights to Dean a long time ago, and it was Sam's turn.

He'd been laying the ground work since he'd started applying for college. He'd spent countless hours talking to Dean about his dreams of becoming a lawyer and setting up a practice that would let him defend those accused of crimes committed by the evil they fought and do his own version of what Bobby Singer did – occasional hunts, but more research and support for other hunters.

Dean had made a lot of non-committal sounds, but Sam could tell he kind of liked the idea. Hell, why wouldn't he? It would let him still have a place in hunting, but stay with his babies, too. Because Sam knew despite all of Dean's insistence that Dad had done the best he could for them (And when he wasn't being all pissy and stubborn he knew it, too. The man had lost his mate, and that did damage. A lot of it.) Dean hadn't liked all the moving around either. Omegas had, for want of a better term, nesting instincts. They wanted homes not one crappy apartment/hotel after another. One of the reasons Sam had opted for Stanford, besides the excellent academics, was they had excellent family housing and understood the importance of assigning those quarters for the duration of a student's entire degree program.

Anyway, Dean liked the parts of the plan Sam had shared with him. But those discussions always ended with a 'but Dad wouldn't like it.' Because he wouldn't. An alpha who'd lost a mate went one of two ways – insanity or wanderlust. Unless Dad managed to find another mate – rare, but not impossible – he'd never stop moving from place to place. Reason number 370 Sam was taking Dean with him. Even if Dad impregnated Dean, he'd never be able to see him as his mate so he could never do totally right by him. Dean had to assume some responsibility for that. If Dad had known Dean was an omega, he might have viewed him differently, let himself think of Dean as a potential sex partner like Sam had. But alpha's and beta's didn't mate. Wasn't that it was taboo or anything. Just that they couldn't knot nor could a beta submit the way an alpha needed. Yes, alphas could be real dicks. Sam figured it went along with spending so much time defined by their dicks.

Anyway, for whatever reason, Dean had opted to hide from Dad as much as the rest of the world. Sam liked to think it was because somewhere inside that beautiful head Dean knew he belonged to Sam. In fact, a lot of the time Sam was fairly certain of it since even now, when Sam was all grown up and didn't need raising or protecting, Dean's focus remained completely on him. Never even gave another alpha a second glance. Not even when he was in heat.

The thought made him smile as he let himself into the small apartment they were currently calling home.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said from the kitchenette where he stood staring into the refrigerator.

Sam frowned both at the nickname – he was going to start spanking Dean's beautiful bottom for every single offense the second he had the right to – and at how pale Dean looked. "Should you be out of bed?" he asked, unable to stop the thought that Dean was ill even when he knew Dean needed a knot in his ass, not a nap.

Dean glanced toward the floor, always a lot closer to his omega nature when it was just the two of them and Sam had a dominant personality even when they were both 'playing beta.' "I got hungry."

Because it was part of his Seduce Dean Plan and because he fucking wanted to, Sam invaded Dean's space by stepping up behind him and slipping his arms around his brother. Said a lot about how down Dean was that he didn't resist or make a crack about it when Sam gave him a gentle hug. "What are you making?"

Dean leaned back against Sam's torso – nice, but also fairly alarming – and shrugged slightly. "Nothing sounds good."

He held Dean for several seconds then brushed his lips against the side of Dean's face. Again no resistance. If anything Dean leaned into the pseudo-kiss. Damn, his poor baby felt far worse than Sam had even feared. "How about you get comfortable on the sofa and I make us some tomato rice soup?" Been Dean's go to comfort food for all their lives mostly because he could remember Mom making it for him. Sam had made a point of perfecting it even when he couldn't make much else. Although he also made a kickass pie for the same reason – it was something he could do for Dean.

"'kay," Dean answered, but did nothing to move out of his arms. Sam ended up guiding him over to the sofa and letting him snuggle under the guise of getting comfortable. He stayed with him until he drifted off, then he made soup. The next day he whipped up an apple pie, too.

That was his seduction plan in a nutshell – pamper Dean, let him know how much Sam cherished him before it was time to claim him. It seemed to be working, too. Or at least Dean brightened some. Not his usual self, but he didn't seem ill anymore. Just tired.

Except two weeks into the plan he came home to find Dean crying. Beyond alarmed, Sam gathered him up. Even went so far as to hold him in his lap as Dean sobbed into his shoulder. He held him, petted him, even cooed at him until Dean finally blurted out the reason for the waterworks. "Forgot to get my suppressants."

Wow. Nineteen years of hiding up in smoke. Even already knowing Dean took them, it was startling and Sam froze.

"Oh, God," Dean whispered obviously horrified and tried to squirm out of Sam's hold.

No way in Hell that was happening. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I've got you."

His tone seemed to soothe Dean, but the words obviously mystified him, because he looked up with so many questions in the eyes Sam loved so much. "Sammy?"

He'd let that one pass given how upset Dean was. "I'm not a beta either," he said, shifting so he had a good hold on Dean, then he stood up, his brother in his arms.

Dean's eyes widened, then he clung to Sam as he carried him into the bedroom. Didn't say a word as Sam got him out of his clothes, then stripped off his own. Sam had always figured the first time he fucked into Dean would be when they were both in the throes of a mating heat, instead he stretched out over Dean's body and spent a long time trading lazy kisses. "Taste so good, baby," he whispered, his lips exploring every inch of gorgeous flesh he could reach.

Soft, needy whimpers and whines answered his endearments, Dean's legs and arms clutching at him. "Gonna make such sweet love to you," Sam promised. "Give you a baby when your heat comes."

Dean shuddered in orgasm, some of the tension in his body easing in its wake, even as Dean's slick made a mess of their bed. Fair enough as Sam was about to add his own mess to the sheets. "Tilt your pelvis, sweetheart. Let me in."

His beautiful omega shifted his legs so his knees gripped Sam's torso instead of his waist, raising his hole to meet Sam's hungry cock. Smooth glide in despite the virgin heat surrounding him. Sam liked that. Never wanted to hurt his baby. He began thrusting, taking Dean like a beta would his partner through several more orgasms until the pressure building in his knot demanded its own release. "Need to knot you now, baby. Might sting."

"'s okay, Sammy," Dean whispered, speaking for the first time. "Want it so much."

Despite his own needs, Sam had to give him a long, deep kiss for that. "Love you so much," he said, his hips starting to twist and thrust as he worked the knot in.

Both of them moaned as Dean's flesh yielded and Sam's knot slid into place, sealing them together while Sam's seed slowly flowed into Dean's womb. "Can feel it, Sammy," Dean sighed. "So hot and good."

Sam decided maybe he liked the sound of the nickname after all, and began nibbling on Dean's neck while Dean's cunt milked his knot. Deciding he could never say it enough, he started whispering over and over again how much he loved Dean. Adored him. Wanted him.

Wasn't until later when Dean had curled up asleep in his arms that Sam realized Dean hadn't said any of the words back. Upset, but too sated to stay awake, he fell into troubled dreams where Dean left him to face the future all alone.

*

Sam woke to find the bed empty and the sheets next to him cold. Before he could completely panic he caught the scent of bacon and eggs. Relief made him dizzy for a few minutes. Dean hadn't left, he was just making breakfast.

Needing to regain the equilibrium he'd lost the night before, Sam forced himself to shower and dress before he made his way into the main room to find Dean pouring two cups of coffee. Breakfast looked delicious and an obvious effort had been made to set a nice table, but beyond a small 'good morning' smile, Dean didn't say anything while they ate.

Wasn't until he'd poured them both a second cup of coffee that Dean finally said, "So I belong to you now."

Technically it wasn't true. Given how obvious it was when an omega was in a fertile period, there had never been much value placed on virginity on either the alpha or omega side of things. He knew betas could get all stupid about the issue, but beyond any obedience owed to Dad for his protection, Dean was pretty much his own man until he was impregnated. Sam couldn't begin to see the benefit of pointing that out, so he nodded, but he also had the sense not to shout, 'damn right you are!' Things felt way too fragile for the sentiments being expressed.

The why became obvious a moment later when Dean got up, disappeared into the bedroom for a few seconds, then returned with an all too familiar envelope in his hand. The thick manila paper held Sam's acceptance letter and scholarship information. Dean set it in front of Sam. "I got home before you the day it arrived, but figured you'd want to tell me the news yourself so I went out for coffee." Sam knew it had been unopened when he'd first picked it up, but rejection letters came in small, thin envelopes, not the big 8x10 packets. Dean would know that and what the size of it had meant. "But you never told me."

He gave Sam a sad smile. "Figured you were going to slip out one night and get on with your shiny new life."

"No," Sam insisted. "I'd never have done that to you!" Even if he hadn't been determined to take Dean with him, he'd have faced the music to have that final shouting match with Dad because he owned his family more than to sneak off without a word.

Dean nodded. "Okay, but I'm sitting here with your seed still leaking out of my ass, and I've kinda gotta know, was last night all about us or you finally getting the last word with Dad?"

Damnit, he'd been afraid Dean might think that. He was out of his chair and on his knees beside Dean's with the sort of speed he used when running for his life. Appropriate since Dean was his life. "No, baby, no. I love you. I need you with me. Always."

Watery eyes closed. "Please, Sammy, you're everything to me," he whispered. "Couldn't stand it if you're lying to me. Rather be barren."

Sam pulled him off the chair and into his arms. He held on tight, rocking their bodies to calm himself as much as Dean. "No, I swear, no. On the lives of every child we'll have, I promise, I've wanted you all my life. Come with me. Be mine. Forever."

Dean shivered, then relaxed in his embrace. "Okay." One word, but it was the sweetest word Sam had ever held.

*

With three days remaining on the California countdown, Dad returned. Dean had made Sam promise to let him talk to the man, so Sam let their dinner conversation be all small talk and details about Dad's latest hunt.

Dean waited until they'd finished cleaning up and Dad was settled in the living room with the evening paper. He gave Sam a smile and gently squeezed his hand before slipping over to Dad's chair and kneeling beside it. "Daddy?" he said softly.

Sam had never heard Dean call Dad that and it obviously caught Dad's attention because he immediately lowered the paper to look at his eldest son. The usual layers ignored for a simple t-shirt and jeans, Dean had a soft, sweetness to his usual prettiness and for once his manner did nothing to confuse the issue. "Dean?" Dad's deep voice filled the name with questions.

He went for the most informative answer. "I'm pregnant." Said it all since neither alpha nor beta males could carry a baby.

Dad immediately pulled him up and onto his lap. It lacked the sensual edge it had when Sam held him like that, but all of the love was there. "Tell me," Dad gently ordered.

Dean quietly explained how he'd always felt Sammy would be safer if people thought Dean was at least a beta since no one tended to take young omegas seriously. "I didn't know how to be one thing for you and Sam and something else for everyone else, so I never told you. I'm sorry."

"You've always known best when it comes to Sam, son. But I guess I've let you down a lot."

"No, Daddy," Dean insisted, resting his head against Dad's shoulder. "Was my choice."

"But you let yourself get sick, baby boy. And you had to find a mate on your own." Dad sounded so sad, it hurt something inside Sam and he wondered how much of their fucked up family dynamic revolved around all their stupid secrets. Dad certainly knew how to treat an omega and seemed to have no objections to doing so. Might even be mourning all the evenings he could have spent with his son curled up on his lap just like now.

"Kind of found me," Dean admitted.

"He a good man?"

Dean very carefully and slowly looked at Sam. "I think so."

Dad's gaze zeroed in on Sam like a laser site. "You're an alpha."

Sam swallowed, intimidated in spite of himself. "Yes, sir."

"Well, that explains a hell of a fucking lot," Dad muttered, and Sam had to bark a laugh because, yeah, it so did. But before he could respond, Dad demanded, "You have a plan for taking care of him and the baby?"

"Yes, sir," he answered. Dean nodded, so Sam told Dad all about Stanford and how he wanted to set up a law practice/hunter-support station.

"Sounds good," Dad said when he'd finished. "Just make certain you have a guest room in the house you buy him. I'll want to visit."

Sam couldn't help himself. He hurried over to the chair and used his height to both kneel beside the chair and rest his head against Dad's free shoulder. A strong arm slipped around him and the three Winchesters held each other, let themselves all know that rocky road or not, it was one paved with love.

Ten months later they sat much the same way in a different living room, a baby girl cradled in Dean's arms. Mary Samantha Winchester. "She has your mother's eyes, baby boy," Dad whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. Yeah, lots of love.

end


End file.
